


Pain

by kazumi123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Feral Naruto, Kyuubi overtaking Naruto in secret, M/M, NaruKaka - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme....?Naruto, This is from longggggg ago, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumi123/pseuds/kazumi123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has always love Naruto, he just didn't know how to say it. In the end, it was pain that connects them, even if the Uzumaki is not aware of it. Kyuubi-NarutoXKakashi. Warning: Boy sex and lots of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Kakashi looked up, startled, as he heard the front door of his small apartment was knocked. It was a series harsh loud knocks. Immediately he knew who it was.

It was his duty.

He opened the door and was thrown backward by a familiar figure. Slamming into the wall, he slowly slides down, only to be stop by the blonde's hands on his neck.

It was his duty to protect them.

He wheezed at the lacked of air, hands clawing. His eyes met Naruto's eyes. But instead of the familiar blue azure ones, they were bright demonic red. He smiled under his mask. It was a smile full of understanding and sadness.

His students.

He went limp. He felt Naruto lifted him, his grip as hard as steel, and dragged him into the bedroom. He was roughly thrown onto his bed and laid sprawled. Limp. Not moving. The Jinchuuriki crawled on the bed until their chests touched- one clothed, another not. He closed his eyes, a tear fell as pain enveloped him as the blonde ripped his clothe to shreds.

And he fail.

It was that time of the month. The night when Kyuubi took over his-former- student body and lose control of his actions. When the first time it happen, Kakashi was surprised when the possessed boy had tackled him in the middle of a dark alley, red eyes gleaming with lust. Luckily the jounin's cries and whimpers of pain could not be heard.

All of them.

Kakashi arched his back in agony, a cry of pain escaped from his lips as the boy thrust into his unprepared hole. Tears streamed freely, he turned his head to the side, watching dazedly at the night sky, letting his student invade his body. If anyone else would jump at the copy-nin, he would have killed them.

But not Naruto.

He broke his promises.

"Hey~ Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled excitedly, as he tackled the jounin.

"Hi, Naruto." Kakashi replied plainly as he ruffled the boy's blonde locks.

In the morning, Naruto would not remember his actions the night before. He would be like he always has, happy and carefree. Kakashi knew he should have told Naruto of the Kyuubi's manipulation over his body, to try and find a way to stop the beast.

But he didn't.

Because he loves his student.

But, Naruto doesn't love him. He loves Sasuke.

To Kakashi, it was the only to get his one-sided love. Even if the Uzumaki is not aware of it. Even if its hurt like hell, like he was ripping apart from the inside.

It doesn't matter, because he loves him.

Kakashi Hatake is a failure.


End file.
